Notice Me
by Nami-chan101
Summary: Sora wants Riku to notice him  Roxas is upset by this... Axel wants Roxas to notice him. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (Even though I want to)

* * *

**

"Sora!" A red haired girl called out to the spiky haired boy, who seemed to not have noticed her. She ran up to him, "Sora something wrong?" The girl sounded worried.

The chocolate haired boy seemed to be in a trance, looking off in the distance. The red haired girl looked in the direction, the only thing she saw, that might have caught the boy's eyes, was across the street, a silver haired boy, leaning against the palm tree. The girl smirked, "Oh someone's crushing~!" She slightly pushed the chocolate haired boy.

He soon snapped out of gaze, falling on his knees. "Huh? … Kairi! That wasn't funny!"

The silver haired boy slightly turned to face them, chuckled and turned back to looking at the ocean.

Kairi giggled, "Well I wouldn't have done it, if you didn't look so zoned out."

"I was zoning out?" The boy blinked.

"Well I guess you were staring at a specific person," She glanced at the sliver haired boy ahead.

The boy blushed, "I was not staring!"

The silver haired boy heard what the chocolate haired boy was saying, he stifled his laugh.

"Sure you weren't, Sora…" Kairi smirked.

"Was not! Anyways can we go home now?" Sora seemed in a hurry, starting to walk off.

Kairi followed along, "Out of the two of us, I thought you'd be the least to get home soon," She giggled.

"Well … um… I have a ton of homework to do…."

"Since when do you do your homework?" Kairi couldn't resist laughing, as they walked off to Sora's house.

The silver haired by was trying his best not to laugh, wasn't really working out that good. 'Hope he's in the same school and class… that would be fun,' thought the silver haired boy, as he returned his gaze back to the ocean.

* * *

**A/N: YAY~! Finally Soriku story :D I absolutely love this pairing!  
Sorry now Kairi bashing, I don't hate Kairi, so don't expect any of that from me.  
Why don't I hate Kairi? Cuz she's dead for most of KH1. She rarely appears in KH2. Blame Disney and Square Enix (-coughdisneycough-) for not letting there be any Yoai in Kingdom Hearts. And for Sora sacrificing himself for Kairi. And if you haven't already guessed it this is an AU :D **

**Please R&R i will get the next chapter posted as soon as i can. :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!  
(keep this in mind: not everything is as it seems)

* * *

**

"Sora you up?" Kairi knocked repeatedly on his door.

"Ugh... nuh…" Sora slowly woke up, feeling very drowsy.

"I thought I told you to set your alarm!" Kairi hissed, "Now hurry up and get ready! Or we'll be late and you can't afford another tardy!" The mad red head walked down the stairs.

Sora reluctantly sat up. "Uh…" He had not gotten that much sleep for the night before, so he really didn't feel like going to school. He got dressed and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He yawned. 'Well I'm off to my living hell…' He thought as he closed the door behind him.

"Finally!" Kairi opened the door, slightly mad, "Come on we're gonna be late!"

"Aw! No breakfast?" Sora whined.

Kairi pointed out the door, mad.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" He apologized, walking out the door.

Kairi slapped him upside the head as he passed.

"Ow! Meany!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh suck it up!" She said closing the door behind her, but someone's voice stopped her from closing it completely.

"Oh you shouldn't be so hard on Sora, Kairi." Kairi's mom said to Kairi.

"Yeah, Kairi!" Sora stuck out his tongue at Kairi.

"And Sora stop misbehaving, she wouldn't act like that if you would just do as your told."

"Yeah, Sora!" Kairi stuck out her tongue at Sora.

Kairi's mom giggled at this, "Anyways, you better hurry up, oh and Sora I have a surprise for you after school.

"Um… okay… May I know what it is?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise then," Kairi's mom laughed, "anyways you two get going."

Kairi closed the door behind her and started walking with Sora to school. "Today makes two years…."

"Huh?" Sora was confused.

"Don't tell me you forgot. This is sad, 'cause it has to deal with you."

Sora was going through his memory. "Oh yeah now I remember, today's the day I came to live with you, right?"

Kairi nodded.

"The day I was freed from my parents," Sora smiled at this, "I guess I didn't remember… because I don't want to remember."

"Okay now I'm confused."

"I guess in a way… remembering that makes me remember why and the events that happened before that…."

Kairi nodded, "Y'kno sometimes you can be a complete moron-."

"Hey!"

"Wait let me finish. But sometimes you can be very deep."

Sora smiled.

"See you had to wait!" Kairi giggled.

Soon the image of the silver head boy flashed through Sora's mind.

"Still thinking 'bout the guy, from yesterday?"

"How can you read my mind?"

Kairi shrugged, "You just proved to me that you were, you like him admit it!" Kairi giggled.

"N-no I don't!"

"Denial" Kairi giggled, she looked up a head of her, they were getting close to the school. But, leaning against the wall, closest to the door, was the silver haired boy. "Don't look now, but there's your lover , right over there," Kairi nodded over to him.

Sora looked up, and blushed enormously, "He's not my lover!" Sora yelled, he yelled so loud everyone stopped and stared at them, only making him blush more.

They were getting even closer to the school, the silver haired boy looked up at them. Sora tried to look away but failed. Kairi tried to hold back her giggles. As they went in, Sora felt as if he was being watched.

* * *

**A/N: Told you things aren't always as it seems. BTW Things are not gonna turn out into Sokai… although that little fact might get some tension going. And a good Yoai story, cant be good with out tension ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will be renaming this account and leaving, I wont continue this story my apoligizes**

**I didn't really have an idea for the end of the story. If you would like to do a collab with me on this story feel free to msg me.**


End file.
